


Love Letter

by Julovesyunhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Library, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Crush, Sweet, a little sad, happy end, hongsan, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa
Summary: Choi San loved to read this one specific book over and over again.It's his escape from reality when everything is just too much.Of course he could just buy the book so he could read it whenever he wants and needs.But for him it wouldn't be the same.That's why he always goes to the library to get the book when he needs it the most.Just like on this day.Fortunately for this one person.If San would have bought the book he wouldn't have found the letter.
Relationships: Choi San & Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I wrote as a little warm up.   
> It's based on a prompt my lovely bestie Ann gave me.
> 
> I wrote it in something over an hour so it's not that long but I hope you enjoy it.

It’s been hours since the pink haired boy had arrived at the library. The snow fell down in big flakes and San had watched them way too long now. He had sat down at his favourite spot right next to one of the big windows, piles of books and his binder full of notes and worksheets to list right. In front of him he had his pencil case and some Flashcards.

In two days he had his first big exam and even though he had already studied for weeks he felt like he knew nothing. 

_ Why is this shit so hard? _

He tried to understand all these notes and tried to write down the most important information. He read over and over this one paragraph but his brain wasn’t able to keep the information. The letters started to get blurry. 

At this moment San decided it was enough studying for today. He closed the open book and put away his pencils and highlighters. 

San leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a second. 

He felt the need to distract himself from everything in front of him. And how to distract yourself better than with your favourite book? San opened his eyes again and stood up. 

On his way he hoped that no one already got the book before him. He had read it probably hundred times already and his best friend had asked him why he still hasn’t bought it. But for San it wouldn’t be the same anymore if he would just buy the book. 

This book was his escape from reality whenever he felt the need. Of course he had plenty of books at home and all helped him to get away for a few hours. But not a single one made him feel so secure like this one. It reminded him of his childhood. Of simpler days. 

He reached the shelf and for a second he stopped. “Please be there”, he whispered and slowly he started to walk along the shelf. Looking at the backs of the books all sorted neatly. 

He stopped and smiled. 

It’s there. 

The book he just had to read right now. 

Years ago, when he was too little to read his grandfather always had read it for him. San sat on his lap or he was tucked in bed while his grandpa sat next to him. And with his warm raspy voice he had read it to him. Every night. 

Later when San went to the first grade he had learned to read it. 

And years went by until his grandpa wasn’t able to read it anymore. That’s when San had sat next to the bed in the hospital and read it for his grandfather. 

Just one year ago he had to say goodbye. And since then he never had bought the book. He had put it into the coffin so his grandfather would be able to read it whenever he felt the need. 

Just one year ago he had held a speech in front of his family. And just one year ago he had chosen the most special words to end it.

_ People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn’t forget it. You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed. You’re responsible for your rose. _

San smiled at the memories. They make him sad but he always thought about the happy memories. 

He had found the book at the library just one week after the funeral and since whenever everything was too much he went here to read the book. 

San grabbed the book and was about to go back to his place when he heard a sudden noise on the other side of the shelf. He looked up and whispered “hey? Is there someone? Are you okay?” But he didn’t get an answer. Usually he would have looked around to maybe find the source of the noise but right now he just wanted to read. 

He looked back at the book in his hands. Smiling at the familiar cover and with his finger he traced the letters. 

_ “The Little Prince” _

He opened the book and suddenly his face formed into a questioning expression. T _ hat’s odd? _ In between the pages was an envelope. “What’s this?”, he now whispered, completely confused. The back of the envelope was shown and a small crown was drawn on it in golden ink. San turned the letter to see who it was addressed too. 

_ Someone probably forgot it.  _

He hoped to find a familiar name so he could give the letter back. But he didn’t think the name would be that familiar.  _ Choi San _ was written in the same golden ink. San looked around to find someone looking at him. Maybe laughing at him because he would read a children’s book as an 18 years old. But there was no one. 

He looked back at the letter. He was sure it was for him since he was the only Choi san in his school but why would someone write a letter to him? And why would they put it in his favourite book? 

San walked back to the table. Everything was quiet.  _ Of course. It’s a library _ . He looked around again to maybe find at least a tiny hint about the person who put the letter into that book. But he couldn’t see anything or anyone. 

He grabbed his stuff and went to the checkout. After he had scanned the book and officially lent it he walked to the bus station. 

Usually he would have already started to read the book on his way home. He would have finished it even before leaving the bus and then he would have started again after dinner. Sometimes he even read it out loud while sitting in his bed. His back leaning against the headboard of the bed. He would pretend to read it for his grandpa. 

But today he didn’t read it a second time. At least not right after dinner. This time the book was next to him while he held the letter. His hands felt a little shaky and he was scared to open it. 

He just could not imagine a person who would write him a letter. He probably stared down on the letters for what seemed like an hour. He knew this handwriting was familiar to him. Even the little crown on the backside was oddly familiar. He had seen it many times already, that's what he knew for sure. But he couldn’t remember where. 

He knew it wasn’t one of his friends' handwritings. Wooyoung's handwriting was way messier and Yunho definitely has a clean but not that clean handwriting . This one was so clean and accurate. 

The boy took a deep breath and finally opened the envelope. 

He took out the letter inside and began to unfold it. 

_ “Hi Sannie, _

_ Fuck...I really don’t know how to start this. I mean I should know how to write things since it’s basically what I do all day but writing this for you is just the hardest thing on earth.  _

_ And you are probably super confused right now because all these things just don’t make sense. Maybe I should try again? _

_ Well I think I will keep it haha _

_... _

_ Gosh this is hard. But I need to tell you something. I want to tell you this for a while now. To be honest I want to tell you this for a year now but I am a damn coward so I didn’t tell you.  _

_ I want to tell you now.  _

_ Fuck san I have a crush on you.  _

_ Since the day we started to sit next to each other I think you’re the most handsome person on earth.  _

_ Since the day you finally spoke to me for the first time I think you have the most beautiful voice that ever exists.  _

_ Since the day you asked me to be your friend and if I want to join you and your friends for lunch I think you’re the most genuine and precious person ever.  _

_ Since the day we started to hang out every Saturday and since we started to study together every Monday these two days are just my favourite days of the week.  _

_ You are the smartest, prettiest, gorgeous and kindest person I know and I can’t even get mad at me for falling in love with you.  _

_ But I was scared. I am still scared. We are friends. Well that’s what I think at least. I mean we don’t even do a lot together. Just these two days a week.  _

_ At first it was just the times we studied together. I always had to explain things to you that you didn’t understand and you would buy me snacks and drinks whenever it took longer than an hour or two. Sometimes I think you see me just as a classmate. Sometimes I feel so close to you that it hurts.  _

_ I wanted to confess for a while now. But it’s just so hard to get the courage.  _

_ But I guess I did now.  _

_ So Sannie. I have the biggest ever crush on you. I fell in love with you and I really had to tell you.  _

_ Hongjoong _

_ PS: I want to recommend this song: Lose it - SWMRS” _

San couldn’t believe his eyes. He read the letter over and over again. It was written in a soft orange tone and next to his name the same crown was drawn. 

He now remembered where he had seen it. 

Whenever he and Hongjoong studied together Hongjoong would draw a little crown on his notes. And then when San had finally understood the chapter the other had drawn the little crown on Sans worksheet too. 

It was always the best moment. Just like in kindergarten or first grade when the teachers would put a star or bee next to his grade. But San didn’t feel like a kid at that moment. 

He felt proud and appreciated. 

San smiled at the thoughts. He thought about Hongjoongs proud look whenever they finished their work. He thought about days and evenings they spent at the library. He thought about the Saturdays they spent together. 

And in this moment he realised something. 

His crush just confessed to him. 

_ Fuck. _

San read the letter again. It’s a dream right? He rubbed his eyes. No. 

It’s real. 

The Kim Hongjoong. His Kim Hongjoong. The one who he sees every day in class. The one who sits next to him half of the day. The one he spends every Monday and Saturday with just confessed to him. 

_ Fuck! _

San felt his heart racing and his cheeks started to hurt from his smile. 

He had to answer. 

_ Should I write a letter too? _

San shook his head. That would take him too long. He wanted to answer immediately. 

San got out of his bed and grabbed his phone. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

With shaking hands he finally found the contact he looked for. 

_ Hongjoong 👑 _

He pressed on the call button and held his breath. 

...

...

...

“Hello?”

**“It was you in the library earlier right?”**

“Huh? Wha-San? Ooh fuck let me explain. I-I understand if you...If you don-“

**“I fell in love with you too."**   
  



End file.
